1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone, and more particularly to a telephone handset universal connector which allows a phone base connecting to a handset in twelve different combinations so as to universalize any handset for use with any phone base.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional telephone comprises a phone base and a handset comprising a microphone and a speaker, wherein the phone base is electrically connected with the handset via four connection wires in such a manner that audio signal may be transferred between the phone base and the speaker.
Typically, the phone base comprises four signal ports and the handset comprises four signal outlets wherein the four connection wires are electrically connected between the four signal ports with the four signal outlets respectively. Among the four signal outlets, two of which are connected with the speaker and the remaining two are connected with the microphone. As a matter of conventional art, those two connection wires which are connected with the microphone should be polarized in a predetermined manner such that a correct polarity of electrical signal is inputted to the appropriate signal outlet for driving the microphone to operate. In other words, the positive signal inlet must be connected with the positive signal port, whereas the negative signal inlet must be connected to the negative signal port.
On the other hand, those two connection wires which are connected with the speaker needs not polarizing for the speaker to operate. In other words, irrespective of where the two signal outlet connected to, whether a positive or a negative signal ports on the phone base, the speaker may still operate.
A disadvantage of this kind of conventional telephone is that there is no standard way to connect the connection wires with the signal outlets and the signal ports. As a result, it is up to the manufacturer to determine, perhaps for the sake of technical convenience, which connection wire is to connect which signal port with which signal outlet and their corresponding connection combination.
It is important to point out that this disadvantage causes little problem per se, for a phone base is usually accompanied by a corresponding handset in which all the wire connections are predetermined in a particular manner so that there is no operational difficulty. However, problem arises when one is trying to connect an adjunct amplifier or other electronic devices between the phone body and the headset. In such cases, the polarity of the connection wires may be changed by the additional electronic devices so that the handset becomes inactive.
In other words, the telephone is not equipped to add on other electronic devices not because of substantive incompatibility, but simply for unmatched polarity of the telephone wire between the phone body and the handset. Once the connection combination is set, it cannot be adjusted and as a result, become too inflexible to widen add on applications.